Time Madness
by DarkPrincess758
Summary: There is something weird going on in the editing department! Onodera and Takano are who know where. Yokozawa is understanding. Kisa Hatori and Mino befriend Saga and "Oda" and- WAIT! WHAT? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?
1. What Just Happened?

**I sadly own nothing other then the time travel idea :c (Haru does NOT belong to me he belongs to Shay from !)  
>ENJOY! XD<strong>

Chapter 1- What Just Happened!?

_High School Era:_

_Nobody's POV:_

"You are seriously ... Just **GROSS!**" Green eyes widdened in shock and became glassy filled with tears just threatenting to fall down soft rosy cheeks. "...I-I'm sorry." "Ugh" Saga groaned in pain clutching his head even wobbling a bit. "Senp-" Saga collapsed on the groung and shortly after the same thing happened to Ritsu.

* * *

><p>-<em>DARKNESS<em>-

_"Oda's" POV:_

"H...y" "...y" "..a..y.." "Hey..." "a..." "...H"

Green eyes opened slightly and all that he saw was a big blure therfore sat up slowly his vision came to focus and revealed a black hair brown eyed guy who looks around his own age.  
>"Hey are you ok?" "W-what happened?" I sat up and took a quick look aroun my surroundings to say what I saw shocked me is the understaetment of the year! I looked around to see ... stuffed animals? What the heck?! Where an I? What is going on?! Wh- "Ugh" Huh? I look down to see ... SAGA-SENPAI! He's here too?! Ho- "Can you get off of me?"<br>A large blush covers my face as I realized that I was sitting on his chest. "Ah yes! Sorry!" Man this is SO humiliating! I quickly stood up ... or at least tried to before being pulled back down ... Huh? When I realized what was holding me down I blushed even harder. " A-Ano... senpai y-your arm is wra-wraped around m-my wai-waist."  
>He quickly let go right after I said that... but still .. what happened and where the heck are we?<br>"Well it's good to see that you are ok-um?" "Oh i'm sorry ... Ritsu. Ritsu Onodera." Confusion hit the guy's face ... Eh? "B-but that's not possible Ricchan is an adualt not a teenager." WAIT! WHAT!? I'm almost hesitent to ask this but I need to know...  
>"I'm sorry sir but" I was able to stand up and look at this guy senpai stood up right after me but I paid no mind to that ... {also no more dizzy Ritsu yay!}<br>"What year is it?" More confusion hit his face but he responded "2014...why?"  
>. . . HUH?! "H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE ? !" This has to be some crazy dream! There is NO way that me and senpai traveled 10 years into the future!<br>"So you said your name is Ritsu Onodera right?" "Yes sir." A large grin covered his entire face ... that can't be good.  
>"So how old are you Little Ricchan?" ...Little...Ricchan?...Does he know my future self or something? "Yup best friends" He suddenly said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Eh?" "You asked if I know your future self."<br>...I DID!? MAN I WAS THINKING OUT LOUD! "Ok now what about yo-" He froze...why? He suddenly gasped loudly and shouted "No way you are Mini Takano-san!"  
>... Senpai gave the guy a good glare mixed with a wtf face. "So do you guys go to the same school?"<br>...what is this ... 20 questions?!  
>I slowly nod my head in responce and a blush covers my face as I thought about watching senpai.<br>The guy kept looking between us before saying "You two are so different from your future selfs" ...eh? " W-what do you mean?" ...I don't change THAT much ... do I?  
>"Well there isn't a day of screaming eacy others head off for example and Ricchan is always graring at Takano-san as though his mere exsistence is the end of the world ... there is also times where Ricchan gets a 'little' violent. So seeing you two like this is rather shocking."<br>**(A/N: Kisa is the one explaining this because he is the gossip king so he just knows)**  
>...Eh?! I-I don't understand! W-why do I act like this...What does senpai do to make me hate him so?!<br>"Hey Kisa!" A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes spoke " Our time Onodera and Takano are gone ... they just vanished."  
>VANISHED!? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

Nobody's POV:

"Madam ... are you sure that this was a good idea?" A young woman spoke with worry clear in her bright green eyes.  
>"Yes...it will all be revealed in time." A shadowed figure responded.<p>

"...In time..." She quietly repeated.

CHAPTER 1 IS NOW OVER!  
>THANKS FOR READING! XD<p> 


	2. Little Ricchan & Mini Takano-sanOO

_**Chapter 2- "Little Ricchan" & "Mini Takano-san" meets Ricchan & Takano-san O.O**_

_Nobody's POV:_

"...What do you mean ... vanished?" Oda managed to get out confusion and shock all over his and Saga's face. "They were here a minute ago but now they're gone." Hatori calmly spoke shocking everyone...

_Flashback:_

It was a normal day in the emerald editing department..."Oi! Newbie! Get me 20 copies of this!" Takano shouted, shoving the manuscripts into Onodera's face. The only thing Onodera was able to do in response was glare at his tyrant of a boss/lover- 'WE ARE **NOT**LOVERS!'  
>...Yeah...still working on getting him far, far away from denial road and into love city.<p>

_Bonk  
><em>"Oi! Stop daydreaming and go!"...If glaring at someone could kill them then Takano Masamune would have died 1000 times at that one moment. Onodera opened his mouth to make his own remark...  
>When suddenly there was a bright, blinding light surrounding Takano and Onodera. Worried for his friend and boss Kisa tried to warn them "Guy-"<br>before he could warn them...  
>They were gone...<br>and in they're place there was two highschoolers that strangely represented Takano and Onodera ... unconcious...

_End Flashback  
>-<em>  
>"-And that's what happened." Kisa concluded.<p>

_BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM_

Everyone in the room froze at the sound of someone's running footsteps.  
>They got louder...and louder...and even louder.<br>A figure's shadow could be seen under the door.  
>The door slams open revealing...<br>...Haru.

"Is everyone ok I hear-" He suddenly froze.  
>Spotting "Little Ricchan", and "Mini Takano-san".<br>Haru just stared and they stared right back at him.  
>"..." Wide eyed Haru opened his mouth, then shut it.<br>He repeated this process for a while untill

_BAM  
><em>He fainted.

Unknown to anybody ...  
>two figures magicly appeared behind them. Nobody would have noticed that is if-<p>

_BONK  
><em>"OW!"

Everyone turned around and what they saw...  
>Takano crouched down to the floor clutching his throbbing head<br>and Onodera standing up with a look that could kill with his fist raised above Takano's head.

"Ricchan...Takano-san?" Kisa had somehow managed to get out, hesitantly.  
>The two looked over at Kisa (not yet noticing their younger selfs). "What happened?" Hatori, knowing what Kisa wanted to ask, said.<br>Onodera furred his eyebrows and frowned while Takano stood up.  
>Removing his fist Onodera said, "We're not really sure...you see-"<br>-_Flashback:_

Onodera opened his mouth to make his remark when a bright, blinding light surrounded the two  
>when the light finally died down...they were still having a glare contest (-.-)<br>Onodera's eyes widdened suddenly and slowly backed away.  
>Confused, Takano looked around only to feel his own eyes widden in shock...<br>They were...in...  
>...their old highschool...<p>

Takano kept looking around, the confusion he felt hitting him in the face stonger, and stronger by every passing second. Ritsu walked around until,

_Bump_

He looked down to see ... a rather ... familiar literature magazine.  
>He picked it up and his eyes widdened<p>

_Flashback...in a flashback:_

'I really hope that senpai will like this'

'You are seriously...just **GROSS!**

_End flashback ...in a flashback:_

Takano quickly turned towards Ritsu when he heard a sharp intake of breath...  
>...what he saw was the imposible.<br>Right in front of him stood Ritsu HOWEVER, he was tightly clutching onto a literature magazine, a deep angry blush covered his face and he was glaring at him...  
>...but that's not what supprised Takano...no, it was the non-stop tears streaming down his love's face. He was about to ask his beloved what's wrong but,...<br>Ritsu glared even harder, then covered his eyes with his bangs, took a deep breath and-  
>"YOU BASTARD!" Ritsu dropped the book and ran at Takano<p>

_BONK  
><em>"OW!"

_End flashback:_

"-

And that's what happened." Onodera said concluding what happened. Kisa, just now noticing the tear stains on his friend's face, decided to joke/tease Ritsu to somewhat cheer him up. "Hey Ricchan I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me that you and Takano went to school together?" Onodera's eyes widdened in shock then...  
>"uh...hi?" Oda said nerviously.<p>

At that moment past met present  
>as they met each other's eyes<br>anybody could tell the similar thought they shared...  
>'What the heck?!"<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

HOPE YOU ENJOYED XD


	3. Sleeping ArrangementsFirst Night

**Chapter 3 Sleeping Arrangements/First Night**

Just about anyone could tell that something was seriously off, due to the highly tense atmosphere. Two pairs of emerald green eyes stared at one another, one full of sweet, sweet innocence, while the other simply jaded...and broken, but both equally confused. Two pairs of velvet brown eyes stared at one another, both pairs nutrual, nearly imposable to read, but there was no maskin the shock and confusion shown in those dark brown orbs.

Onodera opened his mouth and- "Ugh." two large eyes opened and Haru sat up holding his head. "Haru!" Onodera ran full speed to his cousin, concern shining strongly in his eyes, "...Ritsu...I just had the craziest dream! I saw you and Takano!...not from right now. But from highschool!"

"That wasn't a dream." Everybody turned to the voice that broke the ice revealing...Saga. Once again-

"..."

"...So if we're going to be here for a while, where are we going to sleep?" Saga said, once again breaking the tension. 'Oda' and Saga stared at eachother for a good minute or two before-  
>"I think you two should stay with me and Takano-san." Onodera spoke trying his hardest not to give Saga a death glare <strong>{AN: Keep in mind, Saga recently lashed out at 'Oda'and Onodera got PO because of the lash out.}** "Um..ok...but what will be the sleeping arrangements?" 'Oda' asked not feeling super shy...for once. _'Probably because he's my future sel-'_ His thoughts were interupted when he felt a muscular arm wrap around his delicate waist, and pull him into a strong chest. Shortly afterwards Onodera felt the same. The two looked up revealing...Takano. **{A/N: -.- ... OF COURSE! WHO ELSE?!}** Causing 'Oda' to blush deeply, and Onodera to give his oh-so-famous-glare/blush.

"Onodera, his past self, and myself will stay at his place...it IS clean now afterall. And my past self will stay at my place." Outraged, Onodera opened his mouth to protest...howerver- "Onodera, this is an order from your boss." "..." If looks could kill, then Takano would be lying dead right now. Takano then grew a perverted smirk and leaned down to whisper hiskily in both Ritsu's ears "Just think of all the 'fun' things we could do together." Earning two pairs of widdening green eyes, an even deeper blush from 'Oda', a giggle from Haru, and a-

_BONK  
><em>"YOU PERVERT!"  
>...from Onodera.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AFTER WORK<br>__  
>"Good work today." Kisa says yawning while waking to the exit, stopping for a moment then turned around and said, "Good luck." then he left, leaving Takano-san, Ricchan, Mini-Takano-san, and Little Ricchan alone. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AT THE APPARTMENTS<br>__  
>"...neighbors?" "Unfortunately." 'Oda', noticing the extreem discomfort for his future self at the mere thought of being around Takano, or just Takano in gereral, disided to speak up, "How about I sleep with Takano-san, and my future self sleeps with Saga-senpai?" Three pairs of eyes widdened in shock at this. Onodera thought,<em>'I understand what he is trying to do..but...HES STILL PUTTING ME WITH THE INSENSETIVE, COLD HEARTED BASTARD!'<em> While Takano thought, _'This might work. Afterall he IS more open and honest...I might even get to learn a few new things about him.'_ And Saga just had a WTF face. Right when Onodera opened his mouth to protest-  
>"Alright."<p>

"...Takano-san?"  
>A soft mumble was barely heared.<p>

"...Well let's get in."

* * *

><p><em>WITH SAGA AND ONODERA<em>

"Make yourself at home." Onodera said in a voice that screamed, 'My life sucks, and its all YOUR fault!' "You can sleep on the couch...ok?" And the only response he got was a grunt...he then looked upwards with a face that said, 'why me?'

* * *

><p><em>WITH TAKANO <em>_AND "ODA_

"Um...th-thank you for allowing me to stay." 'Oda' said looking at the floor with his beat-red face. Takano, in return smiled lovingly at his love's past self and said, "The bedroom is just down the hall...you should get some sleep. Get into bed." 'Oda' felt his his emerald eyes widden and fill up with tears at his beloved senpai's future self's words. "W-why?" 'Oda' found himself saying, "Wh-why would you allow someone in your bed. WHO YOU THINK IS**GROSS**?!" Hot tears spilled down his soft rosey cheeks, as he collapsed to the wood floor on all fours, still crying his eyes out. He suddenly felt two muscular arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a warm chest, one arm stayed around his waist as though the owner of said arm was afraid to let go, afraid to lose him, while the other found itself tangling the fingers of a hand in soft, silky, smooth, brown hair. He then felt Takano's warm breath by his ear, shortly following a soft, gentle whisper of-  
>"I'm sorry...<br>...Ritsu."

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

"Madam? Is everything ok?"  
>"Yes...Everything is going according to plan."<p> 


	4. Farewell Ritsu, My Beloved

I OWN NOTHING HARU BELONGS TO SHAY FROM !

-  
><strong>Chapter 4~ Farewell Ritsu, My beloved<strong>

_Pain...  
>Cry...<br>Alone...  
>Miss...<em>

All these words fitted Takano Masamune, Kisa Shota, and Haru perfectly at this moment.

As the warm salty tears streamed down their faces, and chocked up sobs escaped through their chenched teeth one has to wonder...

How did all of this happen anyways?

* * *

><p><em>24 hours ago<em>

'Oda' POV:

It has been almost a whole week sence me and Saga-senpai ended up ten years into the future. All in all, everything has been okay...  
>...that is except...<p>

My future self has been acting really weird these past few days...  
>...he went to talk to Haru and Kisa about something...<p>

...  
>I don't know what is going on but I WILL find out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV:<em>

Onodera, as quietly as he could walked out of his apparment and towards the elevator...

"Where do you think you are going?!" The voice belonged to none other then Takano Masamune himself.

_'Crap! Why does he have to come out NOW of all times?!'_

As Onodera was mentaly beating himself, Takano not recieving an answer become annoyed.

"Well?!" Takano asked, the annoyence clear in his tone.

_CREAK_

Two doors opened at the same time and out came Saga and 'Oda'

_'Crap! What do I do?!'  
><em>Onodera thought worriedly

And before his mind could talk him out of it, his two shaking hands reached up towards Takano's chest.

Clutching the material of his opened coat, Onodera pulled him down.

Getting on his tip toes for better aim, Onodera smooched Takano right then and there...  
>on the lips.<p>

Takano's amber eyes widdened in complete shock, unable to respond to his beloved's sudden affection.

While Saga and 'Oda' slowly turned to eachother with a 'WTF' face.

Regaining his posture, Takano's eyes fluttered shut in pure bliss, his arms raped around Ritsu's waist tightly...kissing him back.

Onodera soon felt a warm tounge poke his smooth bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth as though trying to tease Takano.

Shortly after, Takano's tounge met Onodera's for a battle of dominance.

As the two lovers stood there, sharing a sweet gentle passionate kiss...  
>...their past selfs stood there, confusion shown strongly on their young faces.<p>

Pulling away and gently putting placing a soft hand on Takano's cheek, Onodera mumbled "I'll be back." then walked towards the elevator.

Not knowing he dropped a note and ignoring his name being called.

* * *

><p><em>AT KISA'S PLACE<em>

DING DONG

Kisa walked to the door with Haru hot on his tail. Both smiled warmly when they saw Onodera.

It is no secret that both care greatly for the younger man, they thought of him as a good friend and even a little brother...whom they just loved to tease.

But the smiles vanished as they saw the broken and hopeless look in Ritsu's eyes.

Haru frowned at this...  
>the last time he saw 'that' look was when Ritsu's beloved Saga-senpai broke his heart due to a misplaced laugh.<p>

Before Haru or Kisa could saw a word...  
>"Is it done yet?"<p>

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Haru responded  
>"Yeah i'll go get it."<p>

Leaving Kisa and Ritsu alone.  
>Kisa looked at Ritsu with concern and asked<br>"Rittie? Are you sure about this?"

Ritsu in return said  
>"...If someone wanted to kill Yukina...wouldn't you do the same?"<p>

You see these past few days someone has been trying to kill Takano.

It started out as nasty letters about how he does his work, to words of intence hatered and grudges, and now death threats.  
>Which is were Ritsu gets involved.<p>

Haru walked back to the room and handed Ritsu a large colarful stick that Kisa and Haru had made for him.

Ritsu then walked out ignoring the bad feeling he had.

* * *

><p><em>ON TOP OF A CLIFF<em>

Ritsu glared at the hooded figure in front of him and yelled  
>"Why are you trying to kill Takano-san?!"<p>

The unknown male figure said nothing  
>Instead he reached up and pulled down his dark hood.<p>

Ritsu felt his eyes widden a bit at the face that was revealed to him  
>"...Haitani-san?"<p>

Yup that's right! The one trying to kill Takano is none other then Haitani Shin.

Haitani didn't respond but instead pulled out a large katanna sword.

He then swung it at Ritsu's colorfull stick.

_CRACK_

The stick broke into two pieces  
>Sadly that was not the only thing the sword hit.<p>

Gasping at the searing pain in his left shoulder  
>Ritsu fell to his knees...dropping the stick on the sandy ground<p>

Ritsu looked up at Haitani helplessly as he slowly stood up  
>once again standing at the edge of the large cliff<p>

Clutching his shoulder so he won't bleed out  
>Ritsu began to glare<p>

And that is when Haitani decided to speak  
>"Takano took my lover, my beloved, my everything away from me...<br>NOW IT IS TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOR!"

Haitani then pulled a large metal stick  
>and sprinted at Ritsu<p>

* * *

><p><em>A young teenage boy walked through the narrow space between the large bookshelfs of the school library with a small smile on his young face.<em>

When he found the book he wanted, he reached up to grab it  
>not before his hand touched another person's<p>

Turning his head he saw the love of his life

'Saga-senpai'  
>He quickly snapped out of his trance and said<br>'I'm sorry. You go ahead and take the book'

Saga only said  
>'How do you know my name?'<p>

Now realizing he had spoke outloud responded with  
>'I'm in love with you senpai'<p>

* * *

><p>"What the? No! Why am I thinking of these memories now?!"<p>

_15 year old Onodera Ritsu lied underneath his beloved Saga-senpai  
>as he gently thrusted in and out of his delicate body<em>

'Ritsu'  
>Masamune slowly leaned down and pushed his lips on Ritsu's in gentle, romantic kisses<p>

Shortly after releasing Masamune looked at the beautiful sweaty face of his newly founded love

And said in a gentle and caring voice  
>'I love you'<p>

* * *

><p>'I love you'<br>'I love you'  
>'I love you'<p>

* * *

><p>"UGH!"<br>Onodera was snapped out of his thoughts as the metal stick made contact with his face

Caught off gaurd Ritsu could do nothing  
>as his numb body fell backwards...<br>...and off the large cliff...  
>...and towards the angry river below<p>

The wind blowing angerly at him as he fell  
>...and fell...<p>

He knew at that moment that there was NO way he was going to live

His large emerald eyes seemed even larger because he had widdened them...

From the shock?

From the pain?

No... it was the memories of Takano racing through his mind

From Takano helping him on his math homework  
>To Takano confessing his love for him ten years later<br>To Takano holding him in his arms ever so gently

"You are seriously...just **GROSS**!"  
>No longer did those hurtful words echo through his mind...<br>No...it has been replaced by the sweet and gentle words...  
>"I love you"<p>

There was only one thing that Onodera Ritsu was thinking of at this one moment

**_"Masamune."  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Masamune."<em>

Takano froze  
>His face showed total shock<p>

Shortly tranformed into horror  
>Due to the painful clenching of his heart<p>

He quickly pulled the note Onodera had dropped and opened it  
>His eyes widdened at the words<p>

_"If you want nothing to happen to your beloved Takano  
>then meet me at XxCliffxX"<em>

Takano ran and ran as fast as he could  
>Feeling as though he was about to throw up<p>

His vision blurred  
>due to the tears welling up in his eyes<p>

However the thought of loosing Ritsu...  
>...for good caused him to run faster<p>

Haru and Kisa saw Takano take off  
>They didn't need to ask<br>They KNEW something bad had happened  
>...to Ritsu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>UNKNOWN LOCATION<em>

"AURGH!"

"Madam...is everything alright?"

"No it is not!  
>It is time I take matters into my own hands."<p>

The three did not stop runnining untill they reached the large cliff...  
>That Ritsu had fallen off of<p>

Looking around the rocky and sandy cliff  
>Haru and Kisa found something on the ground towards the edge<p>

Slowly walking towards it  
>Haru gasped loudly as he realized what it was<p>

Tears formed at the edges of his eyes  
>As he cried out...<br>"RITSU!"  
>Before collapsing onto his hands and knees<br>Sobbing loudly

Takano and Kisa felt their eyes watter as they realized what had happened

Kisa was the next to break  
>Falling down onto his hands and knees as well<br>Crying his eyes out

Takano numbly walked over to the edge and looked down  
>Just to see the angry river...<br>...that took his beloved away from him

His heart hurt more and more with every beat  
>His throught felt dry to the point he could barely breath<br>Tears stinged his eyes

He then too fell to his hands and knees  
>Feeling something underneath his hand<br>He clutched it and picked it up

He didn't need to ask to know that the broken stick was Ritsu's  
>...Ritsu...<p>

_"I'll be back."_

Takano knows now that Ritsu isn't coming back  
>That he will never see him again<br>kiss those soft lips  
>hug that delicate body<br>see those emerald eyes  
>...ever again...<p>

He closed his dark brown eyes  
>And felt those warm tears stream down his cheeks<br>_'Ritsu...Ritsu...Ritsu...  
>...It hurts...<br>...It hurts so much...'_

Ritsu was his everything  
>Now Ritsu is dead<p>

And so is Takano's soul.


End file.
